


Loved

by fivesecondsofflannels



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas, College, F/M, roommate!calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofflannels/pseuds/fivesecondsofflannels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum is your college roommate and invites you back home for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved

Christmas wasn’t fun anymore, not for you. Your family had major problems and every time Christmas came around, things seemed to get worse. So this year you had come to the decision not to come home, they weren’t going to miss you all that much, it was just one less person to argue with.

 You were laying in your small and slightly uncomfortable dorm room bed, watching your roommate of just over a year pack his stuff into his suitcase.   
"But I don’t want you to get lonely y/n.” Calum said.   
"I’ll be fine.” You insisted for the fourth or fifth time since you had told him your plans for winter.  
"You know, my mum said it would be okay if you wanted to spend Christmas with us.“ He said, sitting down on the edge of your bed.   
"Wait, when did she say that?” You questioned. “When they visited."

 His family had come to visit a few weeks prior, to confirm plans and just to see how everything was. After the amount of time you had been his roommate, you had got to know his family quite well.

 “They asked me about your plans and I - in a very short way - described your family situation and she said if you didn’t want to go home, you could come to ours. I didn’t want to tell you just in case you thought it was weird.” He explained.   
 You thought it out, the whole situation, “And you’re sure your family won’t mind if I joined?” You mumbled, not wanting to intrude on their family plans.  
 “I’m sure. Now come on. Pack your bag, we need to leave soon if we are going to be on time.” He replied, standing up and holding out his bronzed hand.

The car journey was a long and cold one. But only half way there, you were curled up in the passenger’s seat with a cozy blanket wrapped around you, completely asleep due to a few small recurring nightmares that had kept you up the night before.

When you woke up from your long slumber you glanced sleepily at Calum, admiring his features. His dark Raven hair, drooping over his eyes due to him not being bothered to style it today. His sharp jaw line that looked as though it could slice anything just by looking at it. His tanned muscly arms that tensed as he -    
“Stop staring.” He said, a small smirk appearing on his lips, still looking at the road.  
 Your eyes snapped back to your lap, his sudden speech startling you. He pulled his car up beside a house with sparkling fairy lights decorating the outside of it, a twinkling Christmas tree in the window.  
 It looked cosy. Nothing like your home. It wasn’t considered homely. Just some walls you used to live in. Too many arguments had happened in the years you had lived there, too many bad memories.

Calum had already got out of the car and taken both suitcases out of the boot when you slipped out of your seat and into the crisp air of his hometown. You both walked to the front door, knocking the brass knocker bolted to the middle of the large door.  
 “CALUM!” A voice shouted, a body collided with the tall boys body.   
"I missed you so much.” The person stepped away from him, revealing it to be Mali.   
“Y/N!” She exclaimed, pulling you into a warm hug.

After you and Calum had got situated, comfy and dinner eaten you all went to your rooms and got changed into comfortable clothes, ready for watching movies on the sofa with his family.

 Considering you had such a short time to pack, you had remembered a great deal of things. Except your pyjamas.  Pulling on a pair of leggings and a t-shirt, you padded along the carpet to the room next to yours, to Calum’s room.  
 Knocking lightly, you walked into his room to see him looking about his old room, photos and trophies lining the walls.   
"Would you mind if I borrowed a sweatshirt?” You asked his back.   
"Oh right, yeah sure.” He agreed, walking over to his open suitcase on his bed.   
You were no stranger to Calum’s hoodies, having frequently stole them from him over the past year. You both walked down the stairs, plopping onto the sofa in front of the Christmas movie on the TV. 

About half way through, his parents and sister stood up, “Goodnight you two, I think we’re all going to go to sleep now, but we’ll see you in the morning.” Joy said, draping a fluffy blanket over the two of you, kissing you both lightly on the head and turning to go up the stairs.

It felt nice. Your own mother wasn’t like this, hasn’t been since you were young.  
 Calum wrapped his arms around you on the sofa, getting more comfortable as the movie started back up after and advertisement.  It was nice to feel loved.

~*~  
It was 3 am.   
Nightmares have been haunting your mind when you were asleep for the past few weeks.  
 Calum knew about these because he always woke you because you were crying a lot.   
 However, Calum wasn’t in your room with you, he was next door.

You felt the tears running down your face. But before you could comprehend anything, the door knob started to turn, Calum’s tired eyes meeting yours.  
 “Aw, hey. It’s okay.” He said, closing the door behind him and lifting the duvet up, slipping in beside you.  He wrapped his arms around your shaking body, wiping your tears away with his thumbs.  
 “You’re okay. I’m here. I’ll always be here for you. Okay? You’re safe.” He whispered in your ear, rubbing soft circles on your back.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, leaning back to see your face a bit clearer.  
 “I just-I’m just not used to having people care about me. Your family, you, you’re all just so nice to me. It’s been so long since I’ve felt, well, loved.” You rambled though, looking at your hands that were fiddling with the bottom of Calum’s sweatshirt that you still had on.   
You felt Calum’s grip around you tighten, his hand lightly nudging your head up so he could look you in the eye.

 “I’m always going to be here y/n. Things can be a bit shitty but I promise I won’t let anything else happen to you. I’m always here.” He said, pressing a small kiss to your forehead before wrapping his arms around you in a warm and homely hug.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if that's bad :/ but anyway, it's my first on here but for more writing and such you can go to my tumblr: fivesecondsofflannels thank you!


End file.
